nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Governor
A governor (from French gouverneur) is a governing official, usually the executive (at least nominally, to different degrees also politically and administratively) of a non-sovereign level of government, ranking under the head of state. In federations, a governor may be the title of each appointed or elected politician who governs a constituent state. In Lovia, the term Governor refers to the elected executive of one of the five Lovian states, elected in biannual state elections. Even in speech, the term is often abbreviated to Gov, as opposed to Dep (Deputy Governor). Governors in Lovia have limited powers and responsibilities, especially since the 2010 State Reform. The Constitution prescribes that, "in general, the competencies of the state level are limited to local government that does not interfere with federal law and government." List of incumbent governors and deputies The incumbent Governors and Deputy Governors, inaugurated October 20th, 2012, were elected to their respective offices in the State Elections, 2012. CCPL were the overall winners, electing one Governor and two deputies, followed by Labour with one governor and one deputy, but since Taiyō no Eisei left the CCPL their total has fallen to one governor and one deputy. | rowspan=4 | |- ! width="35%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Name ! width="15%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Year of birth ! width="15%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Residence in Clymene ! width="15%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Party affiliation ! width="10%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Election results |- | Governor Jake Mezatir | 1993 | Plains | style="background-color:#8DB600;" | Lovian Future republican | 44% |- | Deputy Governor ? | ? | ? | style="background-color:#ACEFAC;" | ? | ? |- | style="background-color:#CDDEEE;" colspan="5" align="left" | | rowspan=4 | |- ! width="35%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Name ! width="15%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Year of birth ! width="15%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Residence in Kings ! width="15%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Party affiliation ! width="10%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Election results |- | Governor Desmond Brown | 1968 | East River | style="background-color:#000008;" | Independent | 45% |- | style="background-color:#CDDEEE;" colspan="5" align="left" | | rowspan=4 | |- ! width="35%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Name ! width="15%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Year of birth ! width="15%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Residence in Oceana ! width="15%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Party affiliation ! width="10%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Election results |- | Governor Oos Wes Ilava | 1972 | Hurbanova | style="background-color:#D2B48C;" | CCPL christian-democrat conservative | 59% |- | Deputy Governor Bart Koenen | 1993 | Hurbanova | Party New Oceana | 23% |- | style="background-color:#CDDEEE;" colspan="5" align="left" | | rowspan=4 | |- ! width="35%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Name ! width="15%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Year of birth ! width="15%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Residence in Seven ! width="15%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Party affiliation ! width="10%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Election results |- | Governor Alexei Krasnov | 1981 | Kinley | style="background-color:#9CA7FF;" | CNP libertarian | 27%Originally elected as deputy governor; became governor after death of incumbent Semyon Breyev |- | style="background-color:#CDDEEE;" colspan="5" align="left" | | rowspan=4 | |- ! width="35%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Name ! width="15%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Year of birth ! width="15%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Residence in Sylvania ! width="15%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Party affiliation ! width="10%" style="background-color:#EEE;" | Election results |- | Governor Lukas Hoffmann | 1975 | The Mall, Noble City | style="background-color:#9CA7FF;" | CNP libertarian | 46% |- | Deputy Governor Marcus Villanova | 1993 | East Sylvania | style="background-color:#EFACAC;" | Labour progressive-green | 39% |} List of former governors Sources * 'Governor', Wikipedia See also * Deputy Governor * State Elections, 2012 Notes Category:Title Category:Governor